


Childhood Memories

by Yatsumura



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), castaweaver, its stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatsumura/pseuds/Yatsumura
Summary: A road in forest to return to past memories.and Castaspella is Micah's older sister.I HAVE NO CONCEPT WHY I HAVE WRITTEN SOMETHING SO STUPID SLHKJDHFNDLHVBLDVB.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Childhood Memories

Fire.

Castaspella felt like she was on fire inside.  
Anger and adrenaline tore her apart, bringing back all memories, nice and terrible.  
Everything she wanted to forget was coming back now.

She remembered her first meeting with that woman.  
It was a rainy day in Mystacor many years ago.  
Castaspella sat in the back of the classroom listening to teacher's words about history of Mystacor.  
She never liked history lessons, and definitely preferred lessons where she could learn spells.  
However, in that moment she just had to quietly wait for the lesson to end.  
She looked out the window at birds flying in the sky.  
Moment later her gaze went to the courtyard, and just then she saw something she shouldn't see.  
Two tall sorcerers with a little girl walking slowly behind them.  
Long black hair, pointed ears, large emerald eyes immediately caught Castaspella's attention.  
Rest of her face was invisible, a gray material, like a veil was hiding everything below her eyes.  
Their eyes met.  
Castaspella waved her hand uncertainty to the stranger.  
Girl stood for a moment looking at her, also raising her hand as if to answer her.  
However, she failed when one of the sorcerers grabbed her hand and pulled her violently behind him.  
It was only a brief moment, not more than a minute, and yet this distant meeting has been lost in Castaspella mind for all day.

Maybe she was a new student? But, she didn't have a school uniform, only a black, slightly destroyed dress.  
Maybe she was daughter of one of the teachers? But, she didn't looked like no other teacher.  
Castaspella kept trying to answer the question of who was that mysterious girl she had seen.  
Mystacor was huge, classes were divided into sectors, she might never meet her again.  
However, fate had other plans.

It was late evening.  
Castaspella was walking towards her room when suddenly someone run into her.  
She felt weight of other person lying on her, opened eyes and saw ... her.  
Same long black hair - wet from rain, same pointed ears, and same beautiful emerald eyes.

''Oh! Im so sorry! I didn't want to run into you! But ... please help me hide!''  
Castaspella's eyes were wide open, she didn't understand what was happening.  
''Wha-'' - she started hesitantly, looking as the other girl gets up scared.

''Just help me hide! Please!''  
She heard quick and loud footsteps coming from corridor next to them.  
''Fine, run after me'' - she said grabbing hand of the stranger girl.  
Castaspella didn't understand exactly what was happening. Why was she running away? Why was she so scared?  
After a while both of them were in her room, closing the door behind them.  
Castaspella belonged to the most important family in Mystacor, her destiny was to be the head of Mystacor in the future, no one would enter her room without permission.  
She turned on light and looked at the taller girl standing uncertainly behind her.

"So ... what happened?" - she began to speak as she sat down on the bed.

No answer, girl just stood and looked around the room.

"How about ... what's your name?" - she added after a moment, watching the stranger look at her.

"My name is Be- .. My name is Light Spinner" - she replied hesitantly.  
Castaspella noticed that she had changed her name mid-sentence, but refused to ask why.

''Light Spinner, that sounds pretty! My name is Castaspella, nice to meet you!'' - she said with a smile.  
''Nice to meet you too'' - she answered in a friendly voice as she sat on the bed next to Castaspella.

''How old are you? and How did you get here? Where are your parents? Will you study here?...''  
Castaspella attacked her with questions, wanted to know her as well as possible.

"Okay, okay, slowly..." - Light Spinner said, reassuring Castaspella.  
"I'm 11 years old, I will study here, and my parents ..."  
Castaspella immediately understood that Light Spinner didn't want to talk about it.  
''Oh, it's okay! Do you want to be my friend?'' - she asked quickly looking at the other girl with a smile.  
''Sure!'' - quick answer made her happy, she didn't have too many friends, actually Light Spinner was her only one.

This moment didn't last long, there was a knock on the door, and then her parents and two sorcerers entered.  
"Here you are, Light Spinner" - one of them said.  
Castaspella immediately grasped her hand as if to protect her.  
''Calm down sweetie, nothing will happen to your... friend '' - her mother assured her, but disgust at the word ''friend'' was heard in her voice.  
What's that supposed to mean? Was it any wonder that she finally made a friend?  
One sorcerer gripped the arm of Light Spinner sharply.  
''Wait!'' - Castaspella exclaimed, walking quickly to the table.  
She took a little blue crystal that adorned her table and handed it to other girl.  
''This is for you so that you don't forget about me'' - Castaspella said smiling uncertainly.  
''Thank you'' - Light Spinner replied, clutching a shiny stone in her hand.  
Moment later she left the room, only her worried parents and herself remained.

It was their first meeting, also one of Castaspella's clearest memories of childhood.  
After that, she did not speak to Light Spinner anymore.  
She only saw her occasionally in the corridors, but they could not talk to each other.  
Her parents told her that Light Spinner was enrolled in a different class and was learning a completely different kind of magic than she was.

Light Spinner was only 2 years older, she wasn't dangerous, so why wouldn't her parents want her to be Castaspella's friend?  
She never found out.

Days, months, years passed ... Castaspella saw how much Light Spinner had changed.  
She looked as if she was not afraid of anything, always sure of what she was doing, with books at hand, but Castaspella noticed that Light Spinner often appeared in Mystacor gardens.  
She was 15 now and her friend was 17, but despite the fact that they did not talk to each other for so long, she decided to try.

One day she decided to go to the garden where Light Spinner was now staying.  
Castaspella didn't know what to say, they couldn't talk to each other that long, would she even want to talk? maybe she doesn't remember her anymore?  
She walked carefully through the greenhouse entrance and said hesitantly.

''Hey Light Spinner''

Woman immediately turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

''Castaspella!'' - she said excitedly as she put garden scissors down on the table.  
"Y-You remember me?" - Castaspella added hesitantly, coming closer.  
''Of course I remember you! How could I forget?'' - Light Spinner replied, taking out of her pocket the same crystal that Castaspella had given her years ago.

They talked for a long time that day.  
Castaspella has learned that Light Spinner has already become a teacher and teaches the younger classes.  
It was amazing, the first person so young to get the title of teacher.  
So young and so talented at the same time, Castaspella was impressed.

Fond memories of Light Spinner have ended at this stage.  
All she remembered after that was a loud scream that pierced the corridors of Mystacor, which she heard a year later.  
She ran as fast as she could, but did not arrive on time.  
All she saw was her little brother and the silhouette of Light Spinner disappearing into the shadows behind him.  
For years she tried to understand what had happened that this wonderful person who was Light Spinner did something like that.  
But it didn't matter anymore.  
After Norwyn's tragic death, she became the head of Mystacor, knowing that she was now battling evil forces joined by the Light Spinner, now known as Shadow Weaver.

Castaspella regretted so many things.  
She regred she couldn't talk to her, regret she couldn't help her, regred she couldn't see her real without that dumb veil she always wore on her face.  
But there was nothing she could do about it now...

Her heart began to tighten with regret and sadness from all the memories that returned to her.  
However, after a while she was brought back to reality.

"What happened to you this time?" - Shadow Weaver said looking at her out of the corner of her eye.  
Castaspella stared at her with wide eyes, remembering where they were.  
They were in the forest on a mission to stop Horde Prime and save Micah.  
How is it possible that she was so immersed in memories?  
''Everything's okay'' - she replied confidently, still looking at Shadow Weaver.  
It was hard to believe that this was the same woman who was her friend, for whom in her youth she felt something more than just friendship.  
So many years had passed and she, despite her hatred, still feel something else.

She didn't know why, but decided to start the conversation in the most senseless way possible.

"Hey Light Spinner, remember me?"

Shadow Weaver eyes widened under her mask and she quickly turned to look at Castaspella.  
Castaspella stood there uncertainty scared of what was happening now.  
There was anger, anxiety and a nervous smile on her face at the same time.

Shadow Weaver reached into her pocket and pulled out something Castaspella didn't expect.  
The same fucking crystal she gave her.  
"Of course I remember you" - she replied in a surprisingly friendly voice.

Castaspella felt like she was about to fall.  
She remembered everything, every moment she had spent with this woman.

''Hey Shadow Weaver...'' - she started nervously again.  
''Yeah?'' - taller woman replied putting the crystal back in her pocket as she walked on.  
''What's your name? your real name?'' - she said with curiosity in her voice.  
Shadow Weaver took a deep breath under her mask, but she wasn't angry.  
"Oh Casta, this is not the time to try to be friends with me" - she answered seriously without even turning around.  
''Sure...'' - Castaspella muttered a little disappointed.  
There was a long moment of silence before the voice of a taller woman broke it.

''Beatrix''

Castaspella looked ahead in surprise.

''W-What?''

"My name is Beatrix, but don't you dare tell anyone about it" - Shadow Weaver added with a corner of her eye glancing at Castaspella.  
The shape of eyes on her mask narrowed, she smiled.

A slight flush appeared on Castaspella's face and she smiled as well.  
''I understand'' - she replied trying to hide her satisfaction.

Both women continued walking through trees in the forest, but now in a better mood than before.


End file.
